


DDC’s Tamers Corruption

by roguejaster



Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [2]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Takato received a mail from someone called Taichi Yagami that wanted to meet him and when he went there. There, he saw something unexpected. Now, what will happen to him?
Relationships: Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama & Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong, Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama/Shiota Hirokazu | Kazu Shioda, Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki/Urazoe Kai, Takato Matsuk/Everyone
Series: DDC's Digimon Dimension Corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734049
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Takato Matsuda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



DDC’s throne  
DDC was looking for other possible realms to corrupt when he stumble upon the Tamer’s realm before looking at the digidestined that he had corrupted and he grinned evilly.

Real world  
After Takato and his friends destroyed the Parasimon’s digital portal, Takato and his friends was on their separate ways. When Takato started high school, he met two of his friends Jianliang and Ryo in his classroom. They were helping him every single day helping him study and he would sometime blushes when they get too close and both his friends asked if he is alright.

“Are you alright, Takato?” asked both Jianliang and Ryo.

“I’m fine” said Takato before excusing himself to the toilet.

And after school they would get together and played their digimon card games.  
One day, when he head home Guilmon was not there so he searched everywhere but he could not find Guilmon anywhere. Suddenly, his phone was ringing that he had gotten a mail and so he opened the mail to receive a request to a meeting from Taichi Yagami, the name of the digidestined that he idolized from the show. He immediately went to the coordinate send inside the mail to confirm if it was him or a fake. When he arrived there, he looked around but didn’t find anyone there. Suddenly, a hole opened below him before losing consciousness. 

DDC’s throne  
When he opened his eyes, he saw his idol Taichi was fucking himself on a strange figure moaning.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Taichi.

The strange figure sat on his throne with his dick still inside Taichi and introduced himself.

“Ah my new slave. The name’s DDC and you’re just the perfect” said DDC.

Takato was angered to hear that and wanted to punch DDC but was stopped by someone and when he turned around, he gasped and was shocked and terrified that Megidramon the dark evolution of Guilmon was there licking and sniffing him with its large dick rubbing his pants.  
Megidramon growled approve that he is suitable for breeding before instantly ripping all of his clothes leaving him now naked before turning him around pushing its tongue into his mouth making him groaning while his nipples was twisted roughly.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Takato.  
Takato was breathing heavily after Megidramon pulled its tongue out and was now pushing its tongue into his ass making him moaning.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Takato.

Megidramon pulled its tongue out before thrusting its large dick instantly hitting his prostate making him see stars and screaming.

“Aahhhh” cried Takato.

Megidramon was thrusting its dick faster and faster before long he was moaning in pleasure from the thrusting.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Takato.

Megidramon was pleased that its mate was enjoying it as it was knotting his ass with its dick. Megidramon’s dick was getting thicker and thicker and was locking his ass tight before thrusting him faster and faster striking his prostate with every thrust. Megidramon was thrusting a few more time and with a roar was spilling a large amount of cum into him until he felt his stomach bloated from being filled more and more. His mind was broken from the intense pleasure and was now begging to be fucked.

“I am yours, Master” said Takato.

DDC looked pleased as he has a new slave and was now going to conquest this dimension as well.


	2. Jianliang Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Takato now corrupted, what will happen to the rest of the tamers? Stay tuned.

DDC’s throne  
DDC was smirking evilly at his next target while his dick was being licked and sucked by Takato whose stomach was bloated from the amount of cum that came from Megidramon.

“I think it is time you get me my new slave and I will give you a reward” said DDC.

“Yes, master” said Takato.

Real world  
Jianliang was worried because Takato had been missing for two days and there was not any news about his disappearance and was now searching for places that he may have gone to but not a single clue can be found when suddenly he received a message from Takato to come to Guilmon’s hideout.

“Ta-takato” stuttered Jianliang.

“Jian” said Takato with lusty look.

He went there to see Takato was naked and walking towards him before pulling him into a kiss and twisting their tongues with each other while Takato‘s hand was unzipping his trouser before stroking his dick while Jianliang was now filled with lust was pushing his finger into his ass making Takato moaning in pleasure.

“Aahhh... aahhh” cried Takato.

A hole suddenly opened below them taking them to an unknown place that Jianliang does not know. 

DDC’s throne  
Jianliang was pushed down onto the floor by Takato before his dick sucked by Takato making him moaning. 

“Aahhh...aahhh” cried Jianliang.

“I see that my next slave is being prepared for me” said a voice from the throne where a person was sitting with Megidramon beside him.  
Jianliang turned towards the voice.

“Who are you? What have you done to Takato?” shouted Jianliang.

“My name is DDC and you are going to be my next slave the same as your friend Takato” said DDC.

“Why you... Aahhh” cried Jianliang interrupted by Takato sucking his dick.  
Jianliang was cumming into his mouth which Takato swallowed before kissing Jianliang spreading his cum all over their tongues while pushing Jianliang’s dick inside his ass. Jianliang was thrusting into his ass faster and faster before cumming inside him spilling all of his seed. Jianliang was now tired and passed out.

“Takato, go and service Megidramon while I have prepared a present for your friend, Jianliang” said DDC.

“Yes, master” said Takato pulling himself out of Jianliang’s dick before heading towards Megidramon and was sucking its dick before fucking himself onto its dick again.

Jianliang woke up to see Takato fucking himself on Megidramon’s dick with a lewd face making him instantly hard.

“I see you have woken up and now it is time to make you a bitch just like your friend” said DDC summoning Black Saint Gargomon with its large mechanical dick.

Jianliang saw its dick and was about to run away but Black Saint Gargomon uses its new power and shoot an aphrodisiac missile which exploded on top of him making him feel like he is in heat making his ass twitching and his dick hard. Jianliang removed all of his clothes before spreading his ass and begged for his master to fuck him and twist his inside marking him as his bitch.

“Master, please fill my ass with your dick” begged Jianliang.

Black Saint Gargomon thrusting its dick into his ass hitting his prostate straight making him sees stars before a mechanical plug plugging into his dick sucking it. Jianliang was moaning from the sensation and was begging for more and more which Black Saint Gargomon obeyed and was going faster and faster before flooding his ass with a large amount of cum. Jianliang’s mind was broken and his stomach bloated from the amount of cum inside him. He was now obeying his master’s order the same as Takato.

“I am yours, master” said Jianliang.

DDC looked pleased that he had another new slave to help him conquer this dimension.


	3. Ryo Akiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Takato and Jianliang now corrupted, what will happen to the rest of the tamers? Stay tuned.

DDC’s throne  
DDC was smirking evilly at his next target while his dick was being licked and sucked by both Takato and Jianliang before kissing each other with their stomachs still bloated from the amount of cum inside them.

“I think it is time both of you get me my new slave” said DDC.

“Yes, master” said both Takato and Jianliang.

Real world  
Ryo was worried because Takato had been missing for three days and there was not any news about his disappearance and was now searching for places that he may have gone to but not a single clue can be found when suddenly he received a message from Jianliang that he found Takato with bruises at the Guilmon’s hideout so he should help him carry him back home. Immediately, he went there to see that both Takato and Jianliang naked and was waiting for him before Takato pushes him down kissing him and twisting their tongues together while Jianliang was unzipping his trouser to reveal his dick before sucking it making Ryo moaning. 

“Aahhh... aahhh” cried Ryo.

Ryo was struggling to get free but could not without hurting his friends. A hole suddenly opened below them taking them to an unknown place that Ryo does not know. 

DDC’s Throne  
“I see that my next slave will be undone soon” said a voice from someone sitting on the throne.

Takato pulled his tongues out of Ryo to greet his master. Ryo pushes him away to turn to see that person and asked who he is.

“Who are you? What have you done to my friends?” asked Ryo.

“My name is DDC and I am making them my slaves the same as what you will be soon enough” said DDC.

Ryo was angered and was about attack him but was interrupted by Jianliang who was sucking on his dick while Takato was now thrusting his dick into his mouth. Takato and Jianliang was going faster and faster before long the three of them was cumming with his mouth filled with Takato’s cum while he was cumming inside Jianliang’s mouth and Jianliang was cumming all over the floor. Ryo was tired and passed out while both Takato and Jianliang was going to their master DDC. 

“Takato, spread your ass so that I may fuck you and Jianliang, spread your ass so Takato can fuck you” said DDC.

“Yes, master” said Takato and Jianliang.

DDC was thrusting his dick into Takato’s ass while Takato was thrusting into Jianliang’s ass. The three of them were going faster and faster before long they were all cumming with both Takato and Jianliang’s ass filled with cum. Ryo woke up at this moment to see his friends were now full of cum in their ass. Ryo was about to strike DDC down but was grabbed by Cyberdramon, his partner digimon.

“Cyberdramon, why did you...” said Ryo before he was interrupted with Cyberdramon’s claws ripping his clothes leaving him naked.

“Oh, do you like what I have done to your partner? He is now like a beast finding his prey to be his bitch but what would be better than his partner” said DDC receiving a glare from Ryo.

Cyberdramon was licking and sniffing him with its large dick rubbing his pants. Cyberdramon growled approve that he is suitable for breeding before instantly ripping all of his clothes leaving him now naked before turning him around pushing its tongue into his mouth making him groaning while his nipples was twisted roughly.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Ryo.

Ryo was breathing heavily after Cyberdramon pulled its tongue out and was now pushing its tongue into his ass making him moaning.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Ryo.

Cyberdramon pulled its tongue out before thrusting its large dick instantly hitting his prostate making him see stars and screaming.

“Aahhhh” cried Ryo.

Cyberdramon was thrusting its dick faster and faster before long he was moaning in pleasure from the thrusting.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Ryo.

Cyberdramon was pleased that its mate was enjoying it as it was knotting his ass with its dick. Cyberdramon’s dick was getting thicker and thicker and was locking his ass tight before thrusting him faster and faster striking his prostate with every thrust. Cyberdramon was thrusting a few more time and with a roar was spilling a large amount of cum into him until he felt his stomach bloated from being filled more and more. His mind was broken from the intense pleasure and was now begging to be fucked.

“I am yours, Master” said Ryo.

DDC looked pleased that he had another new slave to help him conquer this dimension.


	4. Hirokazu Shiota and Kitagawa Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three tamers corrupted, what will happen to the rest of the tamers? Stay tuned.

DDC’s throne  
DDC was smirking evilly at his next target while the three tamers were having sex with each other. Ryo was fucking Takato while being fucked by Jianliang before long they were all cumming. After they rested for a while, they headed towards their master.

“I want the three of you to get me my next slaves, understood” said DDC.

“Yes, master” said the three of them.

Real world  
Hirokazu and Kenta were worried because Takato had been missing for four days and there was not any news about his disappearance and was now searching for places that he may have gone to but not a single clue can be found when suddenly they received a message from Ryo to come to Guilmon’s hideout to tell them that he found Takato. 

They headed there immediately to see that Ryo, Jianliang and Takato were all naked. Ryo was kissing Hirokazu while Takato was kissing Kenta while Jianliang was tying both of their hands. A hole suddenly opened below them taking them to an unknown place that both of them do not know. 

DDC’s throne  
Both Hirokazu and Kenta were pushed down onto the floor by Ryo and Takato before their dicks were being sucked by Ryo and Takato making them moaning. 

“Aahhh... aahhh” cried both Hirokazu and Kenta.

“I see that my next slave is being prepared for me” said a voice from the throne where a person was sitting

Both Hirokazu and Kenta turned towards the voice.

“Who are you? What have you done to our friends?” shouted Hirokazu and Kenta.

“My name is DDC and you are going to be my next slave the same as your friends” said DDC.

“Why you... Aahhh” cried Hirokazu and Kenta interrupted by Ryo and Takato sucking their dicks.

Both Hirokazu and Kenta were cumming into their mouths which Ryo and Takato swallowed before kissing both of them before spreading theirs cum all over their tongues while pushing Hirokazu and Kenta’s dick inside their ass while Jianliang was licking both of their ass before thrusting into Hirokazu’s ass and cumming inside him spilling all of his seed before going to Kenta’s ass. Both Hirokazu and Kenta were thrusting faster and faster before cumming inside Ryo and Takato’s ass making their stomachs bloated from the amount of cum spilled inside. Both of them were tired and passed out. 

Ryo, Takato and Jianliang were heading towards where their master sitting and were making out with each other with Takato in the center asking if they can have sex with each other which DDC obliged. Ryo and Jianliang were kissing Takato’s body while thrusting their dicks together double penetrating him and making his body writhe and moaning loudly every time his prostate was hit. Hirokazu and Kenta woke up to see Takato with a lewd face with his ass filled with Ryo and Jianliang’s cum.

“I see both of you have awoken. Now, it is time I give you your present” said DDC behind them.

DDC summoned Machinedramon with its two long and thick mechanical dicks. Both Hirokazu and Kenta were trying to run away but were grabbed by Machinedramon before their clothes ripped apart by its claws leaving them naked before thrusting its dick into both Hirokazu and Kenta’s ass spreading theirs inside while hitting theirs prostates making them screaming.

“Aahhhh” screamed both Hirokazu and Kenta.

Machinedramon was thrusting its dick faster and faster before long it was spilling its seed inside both of them making their stomachs bloated from the large amount of cum. Their minds were broken from the intense pleasure and were now obedient to their master.

“We are yours, master” said both Hirokazu and Kenta.

DDC looked pleased that he had two new slaves to help him conquer this dimension.


	5. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra

Real world  
Kai Urazoe was at home when suddenly his cousin Takato came to visit him. He was curious about how he came here but did not ask and he guided him to his room. When they arrived at his room, Takato suddenly removed all of his clothes before pushing him down and doing the same to him leaving both of them naked.

“Takato, I am glad to see you and all but why did you come here” said Kai.

Before he could do anything, Takato was kissing him and twisting their tongues with each other while stroking his dick making him moaning. Kai was about to push Takato away but both of his hand was gripped by Takato before Takato fucked himself on his dick.

“Master wanted more slave so I will gave him more” said Takato.

“What do you mean master, Takato? And what do you mean by slave?” questioned Kai.

“You will find out soon enough” said Takato.

Behind Takato, he saw Black Guilmon appeared from a portal and it instantly went licking his ass preparing him before thrusting its dick slowly into his ass and hitting his prostate making him see stars. He was feeling so good from both the sensation from his dick and ass that he wanted more and more before long he was cumming inside Takato’s ass while Black Guilmon was cumming inside him. His mind was breaking from both the sensation that he felt from Black Guilmon and Takato. After they were done, Takato pull out and carried him back to his master’s place with Black Guilmon behind him.

Meanwhile in another place, Janyuu Lee was at home alone doing some works on programming thinking about his wife and children who were going on a vacation to visit their grandmother and grandfather when suddenly Janyuu heard his home bell ring and was walking heading to the door to invite the guest in. But what he saw shocked him because the one at the door was his son Jianliang who was naked with his dick hard and his eyes were filled with lust.

“What happened to you, Jianliang?” said Janyuu.

“Dad, nothing had happened to me. It just that master is giving me his love” said Jianliang.

“Master, is that the person who made you like this?” questioned Janyuu.

“Yes, dad and you will be the same soon enough” said Jianliang.

Jianliang kisses him and pushing him down before closing the door so that nobody could see what was about to happened. He was still dazed from the fall which Jianliang take advantage of and was removing all of his clothes leaving him naked before sucking his dick making him moaning.

“Jianliang, stop this now!” ordered Janyuu.

But Jianliang ignored his order and continue to give him a blowjob making him cumming inside Jianliang’s mouth. After that Jianliang was slowly thrusting Janyuu’s dick into his ass making both of them moaning from the sensation before long Janyuu was thrusting faster and faster and spilling a large amount of cum inside his son. His mind was breaking from the intense pleasure before Jianliang brought him back to his master.

DDC’s throne  
DDC was pleased to see from both portals that Takato and Jianliang was able to complete their orders and bringing new slaves for him to use while Ryo was being used as a chair with his dick pleasing his master’s ass while his dick was being licked by both Hirokazu and Kenta with their asses still being used by Machinedramon. DDC was grinning evilly as his conquest of this world was slowly completed before he was going to the next dimension.


End file.
